candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Slushy Slopes
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = 9 | next = 11 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} New features *Liquorice swirl and purple jelly cannon ( ) is introduced in level 198. Levels This episode contains levels 181 - 200. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 182 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 183 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 184 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 185 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 186 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 187 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 188 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 189 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 190 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 191 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 192 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 193 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 194 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 195 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 196 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 197 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 198 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 199 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 200 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 181 Mobile V2-1.png|link=Level 181|Level 181 (Section 1) Level 181 Mobile V2-2.png|link=Level 181|Level 181 (Section 2) Level 182 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 182|Level 182 (Section 1) Level 182 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 182|Level 182 (Section 2) Level 183 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 183|Level 183 Level 184 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 184|Level 184 Level 185 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 185|Level 185 Level 186 Mobile V2-1.png|link=Level 186|Level 186 (Section 1) Level 186 Mobile V2-2.png|link=Level 186|Level 186 (Section 2) Level 186 Mobile V2-3.png|link=Level 186|Level 186 (Section 3) Level 187 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 187|Level 187 Level 188 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 188|Level 188 Level 189 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 189|Level 189 Level 190 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 190|Level 190 Level 191 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 191|Level 191 Level 192 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 192|Level 192 Level 193 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 193|Level 193 Level 194 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 194|Level 194 (Section 1) Level 194 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 194|Level 194 (Section 2) Level 194 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 194|Level 194 (Section 3) Level 194 Mobile V1-4.png|link=Level 194|Level 194 (Section 4) Level 194 Mobile V1-5.png|link=Level 194|Level 194 (Section 5) Level 195 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 195|Level 195 Level 196 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 196|Level 196 Level 197 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 197|Level 197 Level 198 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 198|Level 198 Level 199 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 199|Level 199 Level 200 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 200|Level 200 (Section 1) Level 200 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 200|200 (Section 2) |-| Background= Episode 10 background.jpg|Background Trivia *This episode unlocks the Wrapped Lollipop Hammer booster. *The roadmap of Polka Plateau was updated in this update *Levels 34, 156 and 163 were nerfed and level 50 was buffed in this update.